This institutional T32 training application titled: "Clinical Research Training in Oral Diseases for Future Academicians" represents a response to RFA DE-05-008 from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Our Clinical Research Scholars Program (CRSP) is our School's response to the perceived shortage of dental school faculty who are qualified to conduct research that will advance knowledge in the field. The program primarily focuses on training dentists in clinical research who are also enrolled in advanced clinical education programs to prepare to become academicians who can function as interactive scientists who have the ability to address the expanding opportunities in dental, oral and craniofacial clinical research. As designed, our program embraces the full spectrum of translational clinical research including fundamental mechanisms of human disease, therapeutic intervention, clinical trials, and oral epidemiology. It includes 3 major options: 1) a 2-year postdoctoral fellowship in clinical research, 2) a 3-year PhD program in Oral Epidemiology, and 3) a 1-year Visiting Scientist (mid-career) fellowship. The program integrates Mentorship and curricula primarily from the UNC Schools of Dentistry, Medicine and Public Health. Each student is assigned multiple Mentors from all schools and is expected to write a grant application by the end of their program. The 2-year program is based on our Medical School's K30 curriculum and joint dental and medical school GCRC experiences. The PhD program earns a PhD from the Department of Epidemiology. The Visiting Scholars Program is based on the Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program with a second year of Mentorship at their home institution. The CRSP will draw upon the existing interdisciplinary research activities within UNC that currently unites basic scientists with clinicians, clinical investigators and epidemiologists to provide a comprehensive training environment for clinical researchers.